Saccharine Dispute
by sitakazukin
Summary: Without Soul, Maka is nothing more than just a human with courage and limited normal human capabilities. She has a crush on the principal's son and one day confesses her admiration to him. She realizes who she really belongs to. KiRona is included here.
1. Ambush

**Disclaimer:** Hey, now, it's my first time to write a fanfic about SoulxMaka (SoMa) or a couple other than KidxCrona so advanced sorry if this sucks. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Ambush<strong>

Walking through the dark walls of Death City at night was eerie. Maka walked alone with a few books against her chest. She had been studying in the library at the academy. Soul thought this was boring so he decided to go home without her. Maka didn't mind. She thought she can go home by herself anyway. She did it numerous times before especially when she and Soul fights at school. She paused, glanced up and admired the shiny, shimmering stars glowing in white and surrounding the menacing moon who grinned down at her. She gazed at her wrist watch and saw that it was already 7:30 pm. She contined to walk but faster this time.

Death City was awfully very quiet tonight. It gave her the creeps. "I wonder if Soul's hungry already," she thought. She tried to think of other things from keeping her being afraid of walking alone. Suddenly, she sensed three unfamiliar human souls ahead of her. She stopped walking and tried to detect where they were coming from. She opened her eyes as she concluded that they were in that alley on the right side of the street. The buildings there were abandoned already but she had to go through them to be able to go to their apartment. She forgot that the only thing she was afraid of when walking alone homeward were those buildings in ruins. It happened a few weeks ago when a fire accident occurred but lucky for Maka and Soul, the fire didn't reach their apartment. Lord Death have heard this problem and promised to fix it but recently he and other people (shibusen staff) are busy for preparing the battle on the moon.

Maka took a deep breath. Even though she was now a death scythe meister, she still feared normal people. She was just a meister. A meister without her weapon is more likely weak and useless. The weapon on the other hand, even if he is alone, he can still transform into his weapon form partially and protect himself from danger. She should have known better than to let Soul go home without her. But there was no turning back now. She dragged her feet forward, her heart beat sped up as she started to walk faster. She smelled cigarette smoke and at corner of her eye, she saw three silhouettes of three guys that looked like they were about 20-25 years old, one was chubby and the two was tall and lanky. Their eyes and clenched teeth glistened. Maka covered her mouth. Her eyes narrowed. She never liked the smell of cigarette smoke and she will never.

The place where the guys were was too wide to be an alley but it was still considerable as an alley. It was murky there and Maka still saw burned cements, woods, furniture, etc. One hand pulled one of Maka's ponytails, making her fall back to the ground that produced a loud thud. The boys started laughing like evil maniacs as they surrounded and stared down at the scythe technician who was closing her eyes. Her face was twitching because of the pain. Her fall was rather malignant. It made her body feel so weak.

She even thought one of her bones got fractured. Her books were scattered on the ground. She squinted and saw vague outlines of people, laughing at her. She turned her head to the side and tried to reach out one of her books that have fallen. But a foot that stepped her lower left arm prevented her to do this. She gritted her teeth and grunted in pain. She was too weak and afraid to utter any words. She slowly raised her trembling legs in an attempt to kick the two guys in front of her. But the two guys quickly gripped her ankles and held her up making her face the ground upside down. They laughed. They could see her panty. Maka's eyes widened and her pupils reduced as she held the hem of her skirt and covered her panty. Tears started to leak out from her shivering eyes. "Y-you… you perverted men!" she finally shouted despite her dehydrated mouth. "Let go of me, lowlives!" The men stopped laughing.

"As you wish," said one guy. He grinned then he and his friend let go of Maka. Maka fell to the ground once more but this time she pushed the ground to sit up as she scowled at the guys.

"You dare look down on us now just because you're a death scythe technician already?" said the other guy.

Maka picked up a book and threw it at the guy. The book stayed on the guy's face and slowly slipped down, showing the angry face of the guy. Maka's bangs covered her eyes. She was still on the ground. "No one has to be in higher position to look down on you guys. Even normal humans would say the same thing!" She slowly stood up. Now she wasn't trembling anymore. She clenched her fists in anger. She was like a volcano that was going to interrupt. "You men… you are all disgusting… treating girls like toys… you make me sick."

"Hmm… you seem to love books so much," one of the skinny guys said as he picked up one of her books. He opened it and ripped one page and started tearing it to pieces. Maka's eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she saw what the guys did. It was like her heart was also torn into pieces. "Hey, guys, help me here!" the guys said as he smirked at Maka. The other guys did what he said and they started snickering. Maka's feet seemed to be stoned to the ground. She closed her eyes then ran towards the guys and pushed the two of them. "Stop! Stop! Please! Papa gave that to me!" she said as she tried to reach out for the book that Spirit gave her. The guys he pushed away was now holding her arms preventing her from coming close to the guys who was holding her precious book. That guy held the edge of the page and slowly he pulled down the page, ripping it off. "Noooooo!" Maka screamed. The guys holding her let go off her. Maka fell to the ground but she used her arms to push her up but she stayed like that for long. She seemed to be bowing at the guy holding the book. She was crying now. "Please… I beg you… let go of my book already…"

"Hah! You're so useless without a weapon! Take back all you said first then I'll give this back to you!" said the guy. He and his friends laughed.

"She said let go," a deep nonchalant voice said.

Maka saw a familiar shadow on the ground. She lifted her head. "S-Soul…?"

Soul didn't look back at her. Instead, he transformed into his weapon partially and pointed the blade at the guy who was holding Maka's book. He was obviously pissed off. Maka glanced at Soul's eyes. They never looked so cold and threatening like that before. She, herself, felt intimidated. But she was relieved the only guy She really trusts finally arrived which made her smile. The guy holding her book looked back, at Soul. The book was still in his hands. His clenched teeth and blue eyes shivered. "Death… Death scythe!"

"Let go of it, man," said his friend. "We're no match for this!"

"Here!" said the guy holding the book as he bent down, put the book on the ground in front of Maka, quickly stood up and slowly walked away with his hands up as if he was a criminal being caught by a police.

When he was a few meters away from Soul already, he joined his friends as they start to walk away. One guy tsked and glared at Soul. He dug his hand into his pocket and followed his friends. "We'll get you, next time… Maka Albarn."

Maka and Soul watched the guys walk away. Then Maka gazed at her book, grapsed its cover and held it against her chest. Soul bent down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" he said.

"Have you ever been when it was good?" Maka said coldly.

Soul looked at his meister with concern eyes. "Maka…" he whispered.

Maka stared into Soul's crimson eyes. She gave him a quizzical look.

"You could have been killed."

Maka looked away. Her bruised on the face was still reddening. "I know."

Soul suddenly wrapped his arms around Maka, making her eyes widen. "This is why you shouldn't love books so much."

Maka smiled. Her heart softened and she felt calm. She slowly held Soul's back. "Thanks, Soul," she said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** First chapter finally done. ^^ Hope ya liked it even just a little.


	2. Confession

**A/N:** The story takes place before Crona and Ragnarok got separated in "The Melancholy of Kid and Crona."

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Soul Eater.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Confession<strong>

Maka opened her eyes and heard birds chirping outside her window. It was morning already and she felt vigorous enough to face another tiring yet interesting day at school. It always was interesting there, especially now that Kid and Crona are attending there. Kid usually freaks out over anything that is asymmetrical which always makes her and her friends laugh. Crona, on the other hand, was still trying to know how to deal with a lot of things… and people. To Maka, she's always adorable when she's being so shy and when she smiles. Well, she usually doesn't smile so when she smiles, it's really appreciatable. No wonder the young shinigami was starting to have feelings on her bestfriend.

She had been hearing rumors that students think she and Kid would be good together, since they're both responsible and symmetrical, but when they found out Kid likes somebody else, they dropped their irrational thoughts. That's when Maka sighed in relief since she thought she couldn't possible go out with Kid without Soul being jealous or something. Sure, she had a crush on Kid before but it was no match to her deep feelings towards her weapon who had always been there for her since they became partners. She smiled at the thought when he saved her last night. She gently pushed away her blanket from her, wore her furry slippers, stretched her arms, closed her eyes and yawned for a few seconds.

"Alright!" she said as she made a fist, smirked with eyes full of determination. "Today, Soul and I shall train." They had to train, especially now that they had to fight against the kishin Asura. A few days ago, she was worried about Kid because he went to the moon alone to look for Asura while she and Soul was assigned to look for Crona. They couldn't find her so that was another thing that worried her. Luckily, when they followed Kid to the moon, they decided to do things together. They didn't find Asura on the moon so they decided to look for Crona. They found Crona indeed. They found her in her room their home and found a dead Medusa in their dining room. It scared the crap out of her and friends. But they were actually all relieved that Crona is free. The thing that surprised them the most is that she was the murderer of her mother.

_Flashback_

"I was afraid, Maka… she was acting weird," Crona confessed to her one day after getting back in Death City. They were sitting on the top of a boulder near the forest where they train, looking down at the city on a sunset. "I thought she wasn't my mother. I already lost you… and I didn't want to lose my mother… I begged her to bring back her back… but she insisted still insisted that she was my mother. I… couldn't believe her… so I had to kill her." Maka heart went out to bestfriend. She hugged her as she started to sob. Crona was wrong. It was her real mother that she killed and she regretted what she did even though there's no one manipulating her anymore.

_Back to Present_

"Uh-oh, Maka's _not_ going to like this at all," Blair said as she looked inside the rice cooker. She was sitting on Soul's shoulder in her cat form while Soul was holding up the lid of the rice cooker. He asked Blair if she thinks Maka will be okay with the rice looking like that. The rice was overcooked and was still very hot so it was still steaming. The smell of overcooked rice diffused in the air and Maka immediately smelled as she entered the room. She ignored it though. She sat on a chair, rested her elbows on the table and rested her head on her palms as she glanced at Soul standing in front of her. "Hey, Soul, good morning," Maka said. She sounded friendlier today. Soul and Blair just flinched. They were too busy of thinking of a solution to Soul's little problem, they didn't notice Maka coming in to the room.

Soul quickly put back the lid on top of the rice cooker and turned around. He and Blair smiled and sweat dropped at Maka. "The usual," he replied, "eggs and bacon."

Maka smiled at him. "That's okay. We haven't been having that for days anyway. I miss it."

Soul arched an eyebrow. "Oh… kay," he said awkwardly. He turned around to pick up the plate with boiled eggs and fried bacon, still weirded by the way Maka was acting. He needed not to put plates, cups and other utensils on the table. Maka did it for them. Soul put down the plate on the table while Blair jumped off from him to go to her room, change back to human form and wear some clothes. She wouldn't want Soul getting a Maka Chop again if he gets nosebleeds at her when she suddenly changes back to her human form, would she? Maybe before, she didn't care, now she did. She started to pity the newly death scythe. Maka was smiling as she walked around the dining room, setting up breakfast with Soul peacefully. Soul was too disturbed by his thoughts about Maka. He couldn't tease her like he always does especially on mornings like that. Today was just different. Maka was sitting already, waiting for Soul to sit down next to her. Soul nervously placed down the plate of overcooked rice on the middle of the table. Maka glanced at it for a while but didn't say any words. She started to shove her spoon in it. Soul sighed. He slammed down his left hand on the table and placed the other on his hip as he stared down at Maka who flinched and gazed up, looking clueless. "That's it," Soul said to Maka, slightly glaring at her. "Who are you and what have you done to Maka?"

Maka looked away and continued to get rice with her spoon. "Sit down, Soul Eater, you're over-reacting," she said calmly.

"Yes, _mother,_" Soul said teasingly. He finally sat down. There was still harshness in his voice.

Maka giggled. "What's with you?"

"I should be the one who should ask you that. You're acting weird."

Maka looked at her suspiciously. "Is being in a good mood weird?"

Soul facepalmed himself. "Maka," he said. This time, he started to sound calm. "I seriously don't get you sometimes."

"Well, I don't get you too sometimes," said Maka as she started to eat.

"Sometimes you get so mad at me when I do something wrong, sometimes you don't even care at all."

"Like when?" she said after swallowing her food.

"Like _now._ You do realize that that rice is overcooked, _right_?" said Soul. He arched an eyebrow at her. He still hasn't touched his food.

Maka glanced down at her plate. "Idiot, of course, I do. I just don't mind."

Soul looked away with a bored expression. "Well, that's something you don't hear every day," he said to himself. Maka still heard him though. "Hurry up! We're going to be late for school!" She said as she stood up roughly and hurried outside the room. Soul watched her disappear, looking blank. He was about to start eating when Blair came in wearing something sexy as usual. Soul's jaw dropped and started to nosebleed when his eyes met Blair's body.

"Oh, scythey boy's all alone," Blair said, sounding sad as she walked toward Soul, making him more uncomfortable. "Did Maka-chan leave you again? Don't worry, Blair-chan wouldn't ever do that to you!"

"It's cool," Soul managed to say though it was hard to breathe in there already, especially now that Blair was so close to him, hugging his head. That made him twitch. He suddenly stood up, hitting Blair's chin and knocking her to the floor. Yeah, she fell to the floor alright. "Sorry, Blair, I'm going to be late already," said Soul as he quickly walked away from the room. He still had a stream of fresh blood in between his nose and mouth. Blair who pushed herself up now, watched him go away and wondered why he was in such a hurry. She stared at his plate. It was obvious that he still didn't eat anything.

Maka watched the young shinigami with admiration as he wrote something on the black board. Everyone in the classrom was watching him. Kid finally faced the class. "As you see, what I have written on the board is our plan on defeating the Kishin," Kid said. "Father, Shibusen's Staff and I have been discussing about this and it's our final decision. The same as before, I'll be going ahead of others because of my capability of using Beelzebub. Others will have to follow my lead. Together we shall fight the Kishin's forces. I hope for everyone's cooperation." Almost everyone of the class nodded in agreement. Maka smiled at Kid but he was looking at somebody else –Crona. Soul, who was sitting next to her, gave her a quizzical look then he watched Kid as he walked back to his seat. He placed his elbow on the table, rested his head on his palm, looked away from Maka and sighed.

"Prepare youselves for a kilometer run," Sid announced. Class Crescent moon were all wearing their PE uniforms already. They did what Sid said. They started to pre-exercise while Crona stayed away from the class. She stood under a shade, held her upper right arm and watched her classmates. Ragnarok came out of her. "Come on, Crona!" he said. "Don't tell me you're not going to join them!"

"Ragnarok, I can't," Crona nervously said in her usual soft voice. "I'm not good at running… and I can't possibly do it looking like this." Ragnarok looked down. Crona was wearing a minishort and a T-shirt.

"Hey, it doesn't look bad so quit complaining!"

Crona looked up. "You really think so?"

"Of course! You can ask reaper boy if you don't believe me!"

"Reaper…?" Crona turned around and saw Kid walking towards her. Her eyes widened and she started to tremble. It reminded her of the party at Gallows Mansion when Kid approcahed her when she was feeling out of place.

"You okay?" Kid asked.

Crona looked at Kid. She smiled on the inside at what he was wearing. He, too, was wearing a mini short but it didn't make him look gay. Nevertheless, she looked down in embarrassment. "Yeah… I guess."

"Are you sure? You look a bit sad to me. Is there something wrong?"

_Why does he worry so much for me? _Crona wondered. She stared at him for a while then shook her head. "I'm just… not good at running."

Kid smiled. "That's not really a problem, is it now?"

"Not really… but s-still…"

"But still, you have to do your best. Look, Crona, not all of us here are good at running so don't feel so ashamed. Moreover, Sid-sensei will mark you fail if you don't participate."

Crona looked worried. She still kept quiet though.

"All right!" shouted Sid. "Everyone, get ready!"

Kid and Crona glanced at Sid then Kid faced Crona. "Someone who says he'll lose already lost. So don't say that you'll lose. Okay?"

Crona finally smiled and nodded. "Okay…"

"Let's go." They started walking beside each other and joined their classmates who were on the tunning track already.

Kid was stretching his arms while Maka was reaching her toes with her hands. "Hey, Kid," she said after she was done excercising.

Kid stopped stretching. "What is it?" he said to Maka.

"I just want to say that I really like the plan you told us about."

Kid smiled. "I'm glad you do."

"Uhm… would you like it if we hang out later and discuss the plan more?"

"Sure. Why not?" He bent down to start running.

"On your marks," Sid shouted.

Maka imitated Kid and smirked. She wanted to go first.

"Get set. Go!"

Xxx

It wasn't a race. It was just to test how fast they can run. Black Star had a big smile on his smile. He got first place, beating Maka who came second.

"I'll beat you next time, Black Star!" Maka said.

"You know what?" Black Star said, "I'm really getting tired of hearing that." He burst out laughing. Tsubaki just sweatdropped while Maka's face was turning red in anger.

"Let it go," said Soul as he placed a hand on Maka's houlder. He smiled at Black Star and raised a thumb.

Maka glared at Soul. She shoved his hand away and started running back inside the academy. They just watched her disappear.

"Sheesh," Black star said. "Why is it so important for her to win? She already wins in academics, she also tries to steal my spotlight in sports."

"Her mom was also a great athlete," Soul explained as he dug his hands into his pockets.

"Hmm. No wonder."

XXX

Crona actually got tenth place thanks to Ragnarok who gave her the strength during the run. She sat down on a bench, looked down on the ground as she kept her legs close to each other, holder her knees and stoop a bit. She was trying to catch her breath. Voices surrounded her. Apparently, her classmates don't really come to her except Maka and Kid. They usually do.

"Yeah, okay," Kid said to Ox. Then he glanced at Crona from afar.

Kid turned around and walked away. He sat down beside Crona with bottles of mineral water in his hands. Crona was startled when someone suddenly sat next to her but she was relieved that it was just Kid. "Kid, what—" she started.

"I saw you… you did a good job," Kid said as he smiled.

"Th-thanks," Crona said. She looked away from him and placed her hand on her forehead.

"You should dry up your sweat," Kid said as he watched her with a concern look. "You'll get sick."

Crona looked back at Kid.

"Here, have this." He gave her his other bottle of mineral water.

"Kid, you can't—"

"It's okay. I got if for you."

"That… that's so nice of you." She finally accepted his offer. She opened the lid and started drinking the water. Kid smiled. He took out a white face towel from his small black bag, held it firmly and started to wipe the sweat on the pinkette's forehead.

Crona flinched. Her eyes widened at Kid in shock.

"Allow me." Kid looked serious. She couldn't say no. So she just stared at the ground while still drinking the water he gave her. Her face was becoming dark gray. Kid continued to wipe her sweat, even the ones on her neck. Their classmates can only chuckle in adoration as they watched them from afar. Kid ignored them while Crona was really disturbed by them. She couldn't stand up. She didn't want to disapoint Kid. It's like he was being a father to her.

"Crona, I'll be hanging out with Maka later. Is that okay with you?"

"Huh? Sure…"

Kid smiled. "Thanks. I was just a bit worried."

"It's okay, Kid… it's not like we're in a relationship, right?" Crona hesitantly smiled.

The smile on Kid faded. "I guess you're right." He stood up. "Well, I have to go now."

Crona who was holding the bottle of water glanced up at Kid. "Oh, alright. Thank you."

Kid smiled down at Crona. "Don't mention it."

XXX

Kid and Maka stood at one of balconies of Shibusen. They watched the sunset.

"So… what was it that you want to talk about the plan?" Kid said.

"Oh, that was just an excuse," Maka said hesitantly. She didn't try to look at Kid. Instead she was resting her elbows on the fence and watched the sun. "I don't really have questions or additional ideas to the plan."

"What?" said Kid. The word almost came out as a breath. He couldn't believe what he just said. "Just an excuse?"

Maka nodded.

Kid tried to calm down. "I see. Then what do you really want to talk about?"

Maka was quiet for a while. Her bangs covered her eyes. She gulped a bit.

Kid patiently waited. He continued to watch the sunset with Maka. But the silence was making him uncomfortable already.

"What… am I going to say?" Maka nervously said in her mind. It's like what she have been practicing got lost from her memory.

"Maka… I really a lot of things to do back at home… maybe we can talk about it tomorrow if you—"

Maka suddenly faced Kid but she kept her head low and her gaze dropped to the ground as she held her hands. "Kid… I'm…"

Kid raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure where this was going.

"I mean… everytime I come close to you… my heart beat so fast… I couldn't speak that much… it's my first time to feel like this for someone… I'm just confused… I don't know what I should do about it…"

"Ugh," Kid uttered. Maka was confessing to her. He couldn't say anything for a moment. He wasn't aware of her feelings. She kept them as secrets for a very long time already but now she let it out… he, himself, didn't know how to deal with them like Crona not knowing to deal with a lot of things. Speaking of Crona, she came to his mind. He didn't feel the same as Maka. She was just a mere comrade to her. No more, no less. In fact, there might even be a possibility that she's his half sibling but he didn't want to tell her about this. "Maka…" his eyes became half-lidded as he held Maka's shoulders. A smile slowly formed on Maka's face as she gradually looked up at Kid's shining honey eyes. "I'm sorry." It was as if a glass broke. The smile on Maka's faded. She thought Kid would understand. She thought he'd tell her that he also feels the same. "I'm sorry," Kid repeated. "I do appreciate your admiration for me but, Maka… I'm already in love with someone else… she's one of your friends… you and I cannot betray her. No matter how imperfect she is, she's perfect to me… because I'm perfect to her. So… please understand… that I cannot have the same feelings as you." Kid faced down.

It was the first time Maka heard Kid saying something like it. She didn't actually expect that he'd be in love with someone. Of course, she was guessing it Crona, but she didn't try to believe that they could like each other a lot since they're so opposite and they used to be enemies. She stepped back away from Kid and tried hard to smile. "It's okay, Kid," he said. "I understand. I'm actually happy for you. I never thought this day would come that I'll find out you're in love with someone. I thought a shinigami shouldn't fall in love."

Kid sweatdropped. "How do you think I existed? Father used magic like a witch?" he said in his mind as he gave Maka an I-can't-believe-you stare.

"I feel lighter now since I finally confessed my feelings to you. Don't worry. I won't bother you anymore. I'll try to forget my feelings. Good luck on your relationship with the special girl."

Kid smiled though he could tell Maka was just faking a smile at him. "Thanks, Maka," he managed to say. "Goodbye for now." He walked away from her towards the hallways of shibusen.

XXX

Soul sat on the living room couch and watched the newscaster. According to him, there was a typhoon. Soul glanced at the window. He saw that it was raining hard. He could even hear the harsh rain fall on the roof of their apartment and the strong wind. Someone knocked on the door. He glanced at the door and whispered, "Maka." As he opened the door, she saw the pigtail soaked in water.

"Whoa," Soul uttered.

"I'm sorry for being late," Maka nonchalantly said as she stepped inside the house. She kept facing down. Soul studied her. Water from her body kept dripping to the floor. He closed the door. "Maka," he said as he clutched her upper right arm. Maka stopped walking. She remained quiet. She did not look at her partner who was behind her. "Did something bad happen?"

"I…" Maka finally said. "I just got… dumped." She showed Soul a sad smile.

"Ohhh. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Soul exclaimed as he pointed at Maka while his other hand held his stomache.

Maka just scowled at him. "Shut up, will you?" She sat down on the couch.

"Hey, you know better not to sit on the couch when you're wet!" Soul's seriousness faded. He started snickering again then it gradually evolved into laughter.

"I said shut up, didn't I?" Maka shouted.

"Alright, alright," Soul said. He started to mop the floor. He continued to laugh in his mind.

"Stop it!"

Soul looked back at Maka with a quizzical look. "Stop what?" he said as he smirked a bit.

"I can hear you laughing in your mind!"

Soul raised an eyebrow. "Wha-?" he uttered. "You sure are weird, Maka." With that, he finally stopped laughing, even in his mind. He set aside the mop and sat down next to Maka. "Tell me… what happened?" He stared into his partners' emerald eyes. "Why did he dump you?"

"He's in love with someone else already," Maka squeaked. She curled up her legs and hugged them.

An arrow of pity shot through Soul's heart but he smiled. "Isn't it obvious, he loves Crona already…"

"I know, but I was a fool… for trying not to believe in it..."

"If you knew then why did you still pursue on having feelings for him?"

"I don't know… someone said I should fight for what's in my heart."

"Well, that person must be dumb. He's probably dumber than Black Star."

Maka arched an eye brow and smiled at Soul. "I'm going to tell Tsubaki and Black Star that you said that."

"What? Wait, you mean Tsubaki was the one who gave that advice?"

Maka nodded with a smile.

Soul crossed his arms behind his neck as he rested his back on the chair. He closed his eyes. "That's nothing to worry about. It's just Tsubaki anyway."

"I guess so but I wouldn't actually dare to tell her. I wouldn't want to hurt her feelings."

"Stupid human emotions," Soul whispered. "Maka, because of your love for Kid… you are now in pain… don't you get it? He's not for you. You belong to someone else already."

Maka smiled. She had an idea who it was but she still wanted Soul to say it. "Tell me who it is."

Soul opened one eye to look at Maka. "No way," he said. "You already know so it's useless."

"Say it," Maka said as she came closer to Soul, making him feel nervous.

Soul glared at Maka. "Stubborn as always," he whispered to Maka. Maka just smiled.

"Well, if you're stubborn, I'm more stubborn. You belong to me, Maka. Got that?" He looked at her with serious eyes.

The smile on Maka's face faded. "Soul…" she said weakly.

"That's why… don't you try falling for someone else again." He looked away.

Tears of joy started to cloud up Maka's eyes. Her smile came back to her as she wrapped her arms around Soul's neck. "I knew I can always count on you," Maka whispered to Soul.

Soul hugged back Maka even harder then he let go. "You're wet. You should try changing."

"Yeah, okay," Maka said with enthusiasm as she stood up. "I don't want you to worry about me getting sick anyway."

Soul smiled as he watched his meister go out of the living room.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A song that inspired me to write that part when Crona and Kid was sitting on a bench is 'Adore' by Paramore.I wanted this to be a two-shot only. Thank you for reading. ^^'


End file.
